


Клинт Бартон и особо занимательные страницы его биографии

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: Написано по заявке: "Три случая из жизни Бартона, как лук ему пригодился, и один — когда только мешал".





	Клинт Бартон и особо занимательные страницы его биографии

Клинт Бартон и особо занимательные страницы его биографии

(а его биография без лука была бы короче раз в сто)

1.

У его лука нет имени. Он не Коулсон с его Лолой. А еще у Коулсона есть кактус по имени Витторио. Имени Витторио удостоился за то, что однажды спас Коулсону жизнь.  
Это Щ.И.Т., детка.  
Так вот, речь-то о Клинте Бартоне, и чтоб вы знали, лук — продолжение его самого. Вы же никакого особенного имени не придумываете для своей левой руки или, например, члена? То-то и оно.  
А в самый первый раз лук спас Клинту жизнь лет шести, в цирке.  
Стрелять из него Клинт тогда ещё не умел, но вот долбануть им от души, со всей дури, был уже вполне способен. Что и проделал в отношении пантеры Багиры*, вырвавшегося из клетки. Пантера Багира не то чтобы устрашился, но очень удивился и попятился, Клинт — громко заревел. Сбежались взрослые, шумели и ругались, но Клинт Бартон остался жив.  
А мог и не остаться.  
Теперь терпеть не может кошек. Вот собаки — совсем другое дело.

2.  
Лук — это как музыка, только лучше. И вообще, в жизни мало что может оказаться лучше лука, бывает, например, секс, но не всегда (на заданиях — однозначно нет), и еда — но только та, к приготовлению которой Клинт никакого отношения не имел.  
В какой-то по счёту раз лук спасает Клинту жизнь тем, что с ним, родным и любимым, не пускают в ресторан. Так Клинт не отказывается отравлен и не погибает в корчах. Только представьте: при отравлении цианидом у человека случаются одышка, гипервентиляция, судороги, кома и смерть.  
Бр.  
Сам Клинт убивает честнее и чище.

3\.   
А вот ещё случай.  
Клинту с первого взгляда не понравилась это надутое хуйло, мистер Коулсон, агент с особым статусом, любимчик Фьюри. Клинт Коулсону, по всей видимости, тоже не понравился, потому что первое, что Клинт от Коулсона услыхал, было:  
— Агент Бартон, у вас экипировка не по уставу.  
“Зато у вас задница, и та уставная,” — хотел ответить Клинт, потому что привык говорить правду. Но потом увидел, что ему мягко улыбаются, и решил с правдой повременить.  
Причем тут лук? Да вот же.  
Коулсону не понравился Клинт, зато понравилось, как тот стреляет из лука. Десять из десяти, между прочим. И руки, у Клинта очень красивые руки (все эти мышцы), он сам прекрасно видит, не слепой.  
Только из-за красоты рук и меткости стрельбы, знает Клинт, Коулсон его не списал в ту первую их совместную миссию.  
А мог. Может, даже был обязан. Клинт поймал пулю по глупости, он был виноват. Его нужно было бросить, чтобы не запороть миссию и не подвести группу.  
Но Коулсон сказал:  
— Я всегда выводил всех своих агентов, и тебя, Бартон, выведу.  
— Правда что ли? — пробормотал Клинт и отрубился.  
А очнулся в госпитале Щ.И.Т.а и узнал, что да, правда. Спасибо, лук. Спасибо, руки.

+1.

— Дурак, — резко выдыхает Коулсон, — дурак, и не умнеешь, и не учишься, и не видишь дальше собственного лука!  
— Эй! — возмущенно кричит в ответ Клинт. — Это очень хороший лук!  
Коулсон сдувается. Падает в кресло и говорит:  
— Да, Бартон, лук у тебя очень хороший. Но одного лука тебе по жизни не хватит, а?  
Клинт сдувается тоже. У него, Клинтона Фрэнсиса Бартона, тридцати двух лет от роду, кроме лука и нет ничего за душой. Не считая дюжины фальшивых паспортов, разумеется.  
Зачем Коулсон делает ему больно? Зачем всё время улыбается это своей мягкой улыбочкой, будто маньяк какой-то и подвале его дома разложены по полкам черепа его врагов (кстати, если так оно и есть, Клинт не удивится; и даже не станет думать о Коулсоне хоть чуточку хуже).   
— Нет.  
— Что?  
— Нет, говорю, не хватит. — Теперь они оба не кричат, а шепчут. — У меня даже собственной кровати нет. И кактуса на окне.  
Коулсон долго молчит. Потом решает:  
— Ладно. Что-нибудь придумаем с твоей кроватью. И я могу отдать тебе Витторио. Если он согласен. Только, блядь, убери уже свой чёртов лук! Вон туда можешь положить.  
И, эм, целует Клинтона, как только тот избавляется от лука.  
Так что, выходит, лук для счастья не так уж необходим.


End file.
